pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2022
is a chapter Pokémon Adventures manga. Synopsis The Pokédex Holders trace the Plasma Frigate to the Giant Chasm, where they encounter Iris and Gorm, who have been training with Alder, N and Benga. However, as they continue, they get ambushed by Colress, who has Kyurem attempt to freeze them. Chapter Plot In Opelucid City, Drayden has Doctor Logan inspect the frozen people. Logan sees these people are still alive, but are in hibernation. He remembers a case where people recovered from their frozen ailment in Kanto and Johto, and goes to ask them right away. Elsewhere, Clay shouts at his workers, as his Excadrill crashes through the ice. He yells at them not to slack and find the exits of the buildings. Suddenly, he is approached by Chili, Cilan and Cress, and Chili's Simisear melts down a part of the ice to reveal the doors. The doors open, and Drayden has the people evacuate the frozen building. As he does so, Drayden trips over, to which his assistant becomes concerned. Clay reminds if Drayden continues slipping on the ice like that, he'll need help instead. The assistant promises to take the people away, and asks Drayden will he go to the site where Kyurem is. Drayden refuses, for he needs to take care of the people and calm them down, as a politician. He has trust in Iris, who is assisted by Gorm, and with Alder having returned, he has faith in the three, as well as the heroes, to handle the situation. At the Giant Chasm, Reshiram and the four Pokédex Holders overlook the area. Black states this is the area he saw in his vision, and after looking around, Whitley finds the Plasma Frigate. Blake remarks that the enemy knew they would be going after them, yet they didn't send anyone to stand against them. Regardless, the four have Reshiram land down to look around. White asks Blake does he know the place, to which Blake explains he has gathered information, all to arrest the Seven Sages. Suddenly, he sees someone, and has everyone hide. From a bush, Gorm appears, so Black sends Brav, and Blake emits a handcuff to capture Gorm. However, the handcuff hits Brav, which annoys Black, as Blake has interfered with this. He reminds Blake is not even a police officer anymore, to which Blake replies he just needs to capture this suspect. White shouts out to them to stop; she tells Gorm is their ally, alongside Rood, though he understands their concern, due to the incident at Nacrene City's museum two years ago. Whitley is surprised, and Black calms down, as he trusts White's instinct. Iris arrives, amused to see Black trusting White. Black sees her in the new dress, and wonders who she is. Iris becomes gloomy, displeased that Black does not recognize her, and holds him tightly. Black winces in pain from the grasp, while White asks of Iris to put him down. Black is shocked that this is Iris, who boasts that she was the beauty that worked alongside Black, and eventually became the Pokémon Champion. Black is surprised to hear that she is the Champion, his mouth wide. Blake asks of them to focus, as they could have the time for their reunion later. He looks at Gorm, and decides to free him for the time being. Gorm nods, and explains what he found out about Kyurem. He admits he had gathered lots of info from relics and books, and gave the items to Drayden, to warn him that Ghetsis would rise to awaken Kyurem. He admits he even trained with Alder, his grandson Benga, N and Iris at the White Treehollow. Whitley is surprised to hear that N worked with Alder, while Blake remembers that Benga was the guy that got suspended from the Pokémon Trainers' school. Iris reminds Black that N and Alder were the most powerful trainers of Unova region, and challenged them to a battle. Black grits his teeth, as Iris confirms she defeated them, though it took two years to collect all the badges and defeat them. Black is very frustrated, and shouts out that he will defeat Iris someday. Iris bows down, and sheds a tear, as Black is really back. White is glad, while Whitley is conflicted as how could N be working alongside Alder, the man he despised and defeated. Suddenly, Colress arrives, who came to confront them, after being bored waiting for them to come. Blake frowns to see Colress, who doesn't actually care if they are in mid-air or on the ground. Still, he is at least glad they are here in the Giant Chasm. He looks at Gorm, the traitor, who has gathered information, though he wonders if he knows about the dragon. Gorm confirms that he knows they have Kyurem, who is here at the chasm, which is actually its home. Colress confirms this, and presses the remote to trigger its overdrive form. Black Kyurem emits electricity, which affects the entire chasm, and electrocutes everyone but Colress. Black is in pain, and barely mutters the words "Reshiram" and "Kyurem". Colress laughs, for they are incapable to have Reshiram counterattack. Colress remarks he can't have Kyurem use its electricity to freeze Reshiram, so he decides to cover the entire area instead. The icy walls rise up, but suddenly, Kyurem stops. Colress wonders why did Kyurem stop all of a sudden, considering it was close to freezing the chasm, and orders it to use Freeze Bolt. A person above him approaches Colress, and claims it is all over. As the Swords of Justice continue their battle against the Weather Trio, Keldeo spots that the entire Giant Chasm has been frozen. Virizion tells Keldeo to remind itself why is it fighting these opponents, for it may not be happy to avenge its masters for what happened to them. Keldeo hesitates, but Cobalion senses Keldeo fears that its masters could get defeated if t is not around to support them. Terrakion states Keldeo's role shouldn't always be a junior to them; it needs to take on the mightiest enemy, even if the lives of Terrakion, Cobalion and Virizion hang on the balance - the resolution to overcome everything. Keldeo is overwhelmed, and starts screaming. Colress orders Kyurem to use Freeze Shock, but it does not respond. The person behind him explains that the chip has been used to disable the Colress machine, thus 'liberating' Kyurem. The man is Rood, who tells Colress that everything is over. Whitley is surprised to see Rood here, while Colress is insulted that such a device exists. Rood points out that it is working, since Kyurem is not obeying Colress' commands. Suddenly, Kyurem glows, much to Colress' amazement. However, Kyurem drops the Dark Ball, having reverted to its original form. Reshiram stares at Kyurem, who fires a beam to seal it into a Light Ball and absorb it. Colress senses that Kyurem viewed Reshiram as a threat and now has absorbed it. He tells Rood that the Colress machine has not been entirely stopped, and has Kyurem use Ice Burn. Kyurem powers itself up, but this time, it fires the attack on Colress, much to others' surprise. Rood remarks that all is over, while Colress, who evaded the attack, remains silent a bit. Colress admits this is a mistake, and throws away the remote, for he does not need it. Colress smiles, admitting he is not quitting Team Plasma, as the situation has changed. He floats away, letting them do as they please. Black grits his teeth in fury, but Blake stops him. He intends to go after Colress, letting others face Kyurem. Blake goes on Genesect after Colress, while Black is stopped by Kyurem. Kyurem walks away to the Plasma Frigate, freezing everything in it path. Whitley realizes he is going to destroy that ship, and pleads Kyurem to stop, else he'll crush N, who is inside that ship as well. Black tries to get Kyurem's attention, thinking Reshiram is inside of it, too. However, Kyurem does not respond, and continues to the ship. Without further ado, Iris and White send their Pokémon out to battle things out with Kyurem. As Blake continues to chase after Colress, the latter wonders why is he chasing him, considering his priority to capture the Seven Sages. Blake explains he is not employed anymore, and now gives priority to prevent further destruction. Colress is amused to hear about Blake's unemployment, and remarks Blake wouldn't have stayed a pawn for the organization. He sends another Genesect, reminding he is still an enemy he swore to defeat, ever since they first met each other. Blake is in shock to see a red Genesect, while Colress mutters that the performance between theirs is comparable. Keldeo looks at Colress' Genesect, and remarks it is the same Pokémon that froze its masters. It was unlike Blake's Genesect, who felt friendly and positive. It senses an ominous energy radiating from it. Keldeo sees this isn't just to avenge its masters, but to stop Colress from using that red Genesect. Seeing the duo as its greatest enemy, Keldeo's resolve grows stronger, and it changes its form. Debuts Pokémon *Colress' Genesect *Rood's Swoobat *Gorm's Sigilyph *Benga's Tepig *White Kyurem *Resolute Keldeo Move *Stored Power *Ice Burn Gallery Category:Black 2 & White 2 chapters